


Don’t Encourage Him

by markipwiwer



Series: Tumblr Requests [71]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Game Theory, Kidnapping, M/M, MadPat - Freeform, Matpat - Freeform, Multi, Threatening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-08 13:50:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15931730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markipwiwer/pseuds/markipwiwer
Summary: “Hey, came here from AO3, on your Dantistache stories. I've had this idea kicking around for a while, where Anti and Wilford kidnap someone "as a joke" and Dark reads them the riot act for it. Also, can you have some mention of "We weren't gonna keep him/her overnight, what's the harm?" (BTW, I am E_K_Hannila on AO3.)”- kayraven92810





	1. Chapter 1

Anti and Wilford looked almost too happy for Dark to believe they weren’t up to something. He usually questioned their every move, every motive, and USUALLY they weren’t doing anything too wrong. So it felt good that they weren’t being questioned, at least not yet. 

But after Dark noticed Wilford filling a plastic water bottle that was never seen again, he had to ask.

“Wilford, I know you and Anti are up to something. I am not a fan of surprises and you know it. So I expect you to tell the truth before I find out myself.”

Anti stepped in, glitching slightly while looking at Wilford from the side. They’d just come out from the basement - maybe not the best place to be doing anything suspicious, it wasn’t very inconspicuous - and Dark had met them just outside. His arms were crossed, this wasn’t good.

“No, no! No surprises here, Darky! Don’t ye worry yer head about it, just workin’ on a little project of our own!”

Wilford fumbled a tad before backing Anti up.

“Yes... yes! A project that may end up being profitable for you too, Darkling. Just leave it up to us, nothing to worry about!”

Dark looked the opposite of convinced.

“If it involves my finances, then surely you’d understand me wanting to take a look?”

Oh shit. He was being overly civil. Too nice. He knew something was up. Anti and Wilford exchanged a concerned glance, and Anti wrapped a hand around himself.

“Ugh. This wasn’t even my idea.”

Anti turned around and opened the basement door, stomping don the steps like a teenager having their weed confiscated.

Dark cocked an eyebrow at Wilford and Wilford puffed out his chest, despite looking worried.

“He said some rather uncouth things, Dark!”

Dark grunted.

“Just show me. Now.”

The last word was a little more commanding, and Wilford lost the puff in his chest, before turning with his metaphorical tail between his legs, heading downstairs. Dark followed close behind.

Sitting at the bottom of the stairs, tied to a chair with rope, duct tape over his mouth to complete the look, was...

“You kidnapped the theorist man?”

Dark sounded a little shocked. Anti shrugged, as if he was just as confused as Dark. Wilford attempted to explain himself, having difficulty looking Dark in the eye.

“His name is MatPat, and he said some very mean things! He made a whole video about us, about ME, and he said I took Celine away! Like I snatched her against her will or something! Which is VERY untrue, that’s not how it happened at all! And it’s not like he’s your every day conspiracy theorist either, he’s got a lot of subscribers! Not as many as us, but still... We weren’t going to keep him for long!”

Dark barely looked at the scared man, breathing heavily through his nose, hair matted to his forehead with sweat, regarding his as nothing but a mistake of Wilfords.

“Wilf said he might have an Ego. His fan base kinda made it a thing, or whatever. But no sign of it.”

Oh, right. The sketch that formed that security guard Ego. Sometimes Dark swore this community latched onto any time Mark wore a new uniform. But it was irrelevant.

“Wilford, I shouldn’t have to explain this to you. You cannot just kidnap and torture someone just because they said mean things about you on the internet. You’re over a century old, this is just childish.”

“But you do that all the time!”

Darks form snapped slightly, and Wilford regretted trying to speak back.

“I do what I do to command respect. This is just bullying. This is pitiful, playground nonsense. The information about your life and relationships is almost exclusively speculation. If you honestly think he was trying to offend you, then maybe you should attempt to be slightly less narcissistic for once in your life. Unfortunately, now he knows about us.”

Anti cut in, since Wilford looked a little downtrodden.

“I really don’t think he’s gonna try to really out us. He’d sound nuts and he has a kid now too, he’s not gonna endanger ‘em for some Youtube thing.”

Dark took this into consideration and gave Mat another look over. His fists were balled up, knuckles white and eyes darting back and forth rapidly between all three Egos. It was obvious he was terrified. He didn’t look beat up or anything, just shaking in fear.

Dark sighed.

“Wilford, send him home. If he comes out with anything else, it’s your problem to fix.”

Wilford looked at Anti, almost shocked that he was getting off the hook this easy. He wanted to question it but he wasn’t about to wait for Dark to change his mind.

Wilford summoned his knife, cut the ropes free and poofed for all of two seconds before he was back again and poor Mat was left alone in his home, figuring out how the hell he was going to explain this to his wife.

Dark looked at Anti this time, while Wilford was still reeling a little, waiting for the anger to set in.

“Don’t encourage him.”

And that was it. Dark walked off, upstairs to do more paperwork and watch that damn video again.

Truth of the matter was, he didn’t totally appreciate Celines depiction in the video either. But Wilford didn’t need encouragement.


	2. Baby’s First Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ohh I liked that recent fic about wilf kidnapping mat - would be interesting to see a follow up where dark goes after mat for like slander or something“  
> \- Anonymous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was half tempted to post this as a different fic entirely but it felt better as a second chapter since it’s a direct sequel.

Dark walked in on Anti giggling manically to himself. It was distorted through the computer speaker, and he had multiple windows open - Twitter, Youtube, even multiple Discord servers all using different accounts - that he was jumping back and forth with.

“What are you doing, Anti?”

Dark already didn’t sound impressed, like he instinctively knew Anti was up to some shit, even if it didn’t seem particularly important.

Anti popped his head right out of the monitor and looked somewhat scandalised.

“What? I can’t be on social media without ye checkin’ in like ye’re my over-protective father or somethin’?”

“No. No you cannot. I will always consider it suspicious when you’re happy and neither I nor Wilford are around to be causing it.”

Anti scoffed, bringing out an arm to hold his head up as he pouted.

“Ye don’t even wanna know what I was doin’, ye’re just comin’ to scold me over it.”

“...Fine. What is it that’s tickling your funny bone?”

Dark had asked with not a hint of irony. Anti cocked an eyebrow.

“Wow. Way to make it weird. Please never say funny bone again.”

There was a rather awkward pause.

“Anyway, ye remember that nerd? The one that made that whole video about you and Wilf and Mark?”

“Many people have made videos on us.”

Anti rolled his eyes.

“The guy we kidnapped.”

“Matthew. Right.”

“Yeah. Well, he’s been doin’ this whole treasure hunt thing with his followers and I thought I’d have a go at it. So far, I’m pretty sure no one else has found it since, y’know, I just looked into the websites he’d registered recently.”

Dark crossed his arms.

“Isn’t that cheating?”

“Well, no, like I could have done it anyway since it was REALLY boring, it was just follow this link, follow that link, solve a colour puzzle like an infant. Done.”

Dark looked terribly bored.

“So what is the end goal for all of this?”

At that, Anti cracked a smile.

“The first hundred people win prizes and get contacted and shit. I’m gonna use that to get into his system and start haunting him and shit! His baby’s first word is gonna be ‘Anti’, I’m gonna make it happen.”

Dark couldn’t hide the smirk. Of course Anti was in this just to be able to psychologically manipulate people.

“I forget how cruel you are sometimes, darling.”

“It’s why ye love me so much, right?”

Dark crosses the room, to the monitor Anti was still half sticking out of, and bent down to his level.

“Precisely.”

Antis lips buzzed against Darks when Dark kissed him, even more so than usual. He tended to conduct more energy when he was still physically attached to technology.

**Author's Note:**

> Have you got an idea or a request for a fic? Come shoot me a message at markipwiwer.tumblr.com!
> 
> If you like what I do, please consider supporting me at www.ko-fi.com/markipwiwer!


End file.
